


Ménage à trois

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Three is most definitely not a crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à trois

**Hermione**  
  
I love them both. I suppose a lot of women wouldn't understand that, how to love two men at once with every inch of your heart. But how could I not? They're _mine_. We've been through everything together, so there's no surprise that we should do this, this most intimate of things, together, too.  
  
I know every freckle of Ron's body. He hates them; he thinks they make him look ugly. He doesn't know an ounce of his worth or his beauty. He doesn't know how he makes my heart jump when he rolls his head towards me on the pillow and smiles that smile of his, that smile which says _“You're my world.”_  
  
It doesn't bother me that he turns that smile to Harry, too. How could he not? He and Harry are like two halves of a whole. Where one fails the other excels. Where one shines the other is dull. Together, they're unstoppable.  
  
Harry steps in where Ron fails for me. There's something more sensitive about him which makes him cuddle up to me, makes him stroke my belly when it aches during my period. Ron is sensitive in his own way; but I'm not offended that he saves most of it for Harry. He's better with men. He knows men because he's a man, he doesn't have to try. I've always told him he's lazy, but I honestly don't mind.  
  
I don't think I've ever told them just how much I love them.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Harry**  
  
I've loved them both since I was eleven. They're a part of me. They've been there every second since then, except those when it was important that I was alone. They picked me up afterwards, propped me against their shoulders and looked after me until I was human again.  
  
How could I not love them in this way?  
  
Hermione is beautiful. Her hair, the curve of her boobs -I never noticed them, hiding beneath the baggy school robes. When we hunted horcruxes all of us looked awful. Ron loved her, of course, and I always get worried that he'll turn on me for taking part of what is his, and has always been his.  
  
But then, I have taken part of what is Hermione's, too. I have Ron in my arms, I've tasted his lips on mine. I've made him come and tasted that too.   
  
When we lie there, all tangled up and sweaty, it just feels right, like a natural progression. I smell them, thick on the air, and they smell like they've always smelt -like my family.  
  
Lovers, now, I suppose.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Ron**  
  
I suppose it should be Harry in the middle, the glue that binds us all together. But no, It's me, lying there with both of their arms wrapped around me.  
  
Harry keeps kissing my neck and it's perfect. Hermione is nuzzling into my throat, and that's perfect too.  
  
Have you ever felt like you've found it, the one thing that you're striving for, that feeling that everything is right, and that if you die, it doesn't matter, because life is okay, and you're loved?  
  
That's what this is. I've never felt as loved as this, and I come from such a large family. They make me feel special, and I've never felt that before. Always someone better, more talented. Hermione is so much more intelligent than me, and Harry is better with everything. For some reason, they love me anyway.  
  
Even with the red hair. I thought only my brother Charlie could pull this look off. Apparently I was wrong. They both stroke my hair as if it's gold.  
  
It makes my spine tingle. I can't breathe between them. I don't deserve love like this.


End file.
